Before He Cheats
by nickysbabygirl
Summary: Ok I created this story after watching last nights episode Crash and Burn. Sara does something to someone close to her heart but who. Read to find out.


A/N: Hi everybody since I didn't get to post chapter nine of Revenge over the weekend like I fully intended to (I have an ear infection in both ears so that's why), I thought I could post a one-shot, this and the fact that Chloe told me I had too, just kidding, though she was my inspiration for writing this one, so give it up for Chloe (clap hands), I know I seem hyper this is one of the affects of the meds. I am on. So I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing I know that is so depressing, besides if I owned CSI do you think I would stick around my small town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara Sidle was sitting in the break room with a huge grin upon her face, when Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown walked in

"Why are you so happy Sara" Warrick questioned

"Oh no reason its just a lovely day, don't you think so" Sara responded she was trying really hard to wipe the smile off her face

"You're right Miss Sidle it is a lovely day" added Nick

Just then Greg Sanders came running into the break room, clutching his chest , he obviously had run quite a ways

"Hey guys I just heard that Hank had filed a complaint" Greg said as he tried to get his heart rate back to a normal level

"Really what was the complaint about" asked Warrick

"I didn't get much but something about his car" replied Greg

Nick knew how much Sara despised Hank for what he did to her, so when they heard about the complaint and Sara said nothing Nick glanced over at her with suspicion in his eyes

"Hey Sar" Nick noticed the smile that over took her face

"Yes Nick"

"You are awful quiet doesn't this bother you" said Nick still eyeing her suspiciously

"Nope" Sara knew that he was suspicious and tried to at least reduce the smile to a smirk

"You are pretty quiet, what did you do" Warrick said

"Why do you think _I _did something" asked a very pleased Sara

"Well I don't know the fact that you are so quiet over your boyfriend filing a complaint because someone damaged his car" Warrick said matter-of-factly

"Well first of all Warrick _ex_-boyfriend, and secondly I didn't do anything"

They all just stared at each other in confusion for a couple moments before Sara broke the silence

"Look guys its been awhile since we just hung out together, how about we all go out tonight, drinks are on me"

"Well if your paying then I'm in" stated Greg

"Me too" said Warrick

"Well Nick what about you"

"Yeah I'm in, where are we meeting"

"Let's say Club Rio lets say around 6:00"

"All right see ya tonight" said Warrick and Greg as they left the break room

"Sara are you going to tell me why you were so happy when Greg said about Hank's car" asked Nick

"Nick if you want to know I guess you'll show up for drinks tonight won't you"

"Okay see later Sara" Nick left the break room pondering what she could have meant by that

The day seem to fly by and before the CSI's knew it they found themselves at Club Rio

**INT. Club Rio**

"Hey guys didn't Sara say she would meet us here" asked Greg

"Yeah she did" replied a very agitated Warrick

"Relax guys I am sure she'll be here" stated Nick calmly

Just then a male got up on stage and announced that they had a special guest singer, the guys thought nothing of it and continued drinking there beers, that is until the heard a very familiar female voice start to sing

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blond tramp and she's probably getting frisky **_

_**right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey **_

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo **_

_**And he don't know **_

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive **_

_**carved my name into his leather seat **_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights **_

_**slashed a hole in all 4 tires **_

_**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats **_

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke **_

_**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky **_

_**Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne **_

_**And he don't know **_

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive **_

_**carved my name into his leather seat **_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights **_

_**slashed a hole in all 4 tires **_

_**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats **_

_**I might saved a little trouble for the next girl **_

_**Cause the next time that he cheats **_

_**Oh, you know it won't be on me **_

_**Ohh... not on me **_

_**Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive **_

_**carved my name into his leather seat **_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights **_

_**slashed a hole in all 4 tires **_

**_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_**

_**Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats... **_

**_Ohh... before he cheats..._**

The guys looked shocked as Sara got off the stage and made her way over to where the guys were sitting

"Sara wow" was all Warrick managed to say

"Wait a minute Nick didn't you mention that you found out what was done to Hank's car" asked Greg

"Yeah."

"Well do tell what happened Nick"

Just then Sara started to sing again

_**Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive **_

_**carved my name into his leather seat **_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights **_

_**slashed a hole in all 4 tires **_

**_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_**

"Sara Sidle you are an evil women" said Warrick

Sara just laughed at Warrick's comment

"Hey Sara but I have to go I have to work tomorrow night unlike some of you" said Greg

"Yeah I got to split too Sar"

"That was a pretty awful thing you did to Hank Sara but I bet the look on his face was priceless" said Greg

They all started laughing again, then Warrick and Greg pulled out their wallets and began pulling out some money

"And what do you think you two are doing" asked Sara

"Paying for our drinks" replied Warrick

"No I told you the drinks are on me" insisted Sara

"Girl after what you did to Hank I think we owe you a couple beers we'll pay for 'em tonight you get 'em the next time okay" replied Warrick

"Ok but next time they are on me understand" said Sara

"Got ya, you'll pay for them next time" replied Greg

Greg and Warrick left and Nick and Sara stayed seated until Nick broke the silence

"Hey Sara"

"Yeah"

"Wanna come to my place for awhile"

"I'd sure"

"We can talk if you want"

"I'd like that Nick thanks"

**Int. Nick's Apartment**

"You want something to drink Sar"

"Sure"

"What do you want"

"You have any soda"

"Yeah is Pepsi okay"

"Yeah that's great Nick"

Nick walked into the kitchen and Sara walked into Nick's living room and kicked off her shoes before she plopped down on his couch, Nick stole a glance at her, he loved the way she relaxed, as if she were at home, he grabbed the soda and walked into the living room

"Here ya go" said Nick as he handed her the soda

"Thanks Nicky"

"You wanna talk"

"I don't know Nick, I mean I know what I did was wrong but it felt so right ya know"

"Well Sar why don't you tell me what Hank did that possessed you to vandalize his car"

"I went to his place the other night I had a key and I walked into his place I heard noise coming for the bedroom, I opened the bedroom door and I found him with his wife"

Sara looked downward at the floor, all of a sudden the floor was really interesting

"Oh Sara I am so sorry" said Nick

"You have nothing to be sorry for Nick its not a big deal really" replied Sara still very interested in the floor

"Sar I know that you really liked him, I can't imagine how you must feel" said Nick as his drawl thickened

"I did like him Nick but I guess I wasn't meant to find love" Sara said as a tear fell down her cheek

Hearing Sara say those words nearly broke his heart, he took his hand and placed it under her chin gently lifting it so that she looked into his eyes, what she saw surprised her, she saw love and adoration, Nick saw the exact same thing in Sara's eyes.

"Nick.."

What Nick did next surprised her, he brushed his lips softly against Sara's, at first she was shocked but responded to the kiss, when the need for air became to much they pulled apart, Nick looked into eyes to see what she thought, her eyes told him that she was okay with it

"Sara promise me that you'll never say that you weren't meant to find love again"

"I promise Nicky, hey Nick can I ask you a question"

"Yeah Sar"

"Why did you make me promise you that I would never say I wasn't meant to find love"

"Because Sara I don't know about you but I have fallen pretty hard for you"

"I feel the same way Nick"

"So does that mean you wanna give us a shot"

"I'd like that Nicky"

Sara yawned but tried to hide it from Nick, needless to say he caught it

"You tired Sara"

"Yeah a bit"

"Sit here I'll be right back

Nick got off the couch and went to his bedroom, he returned a few minutes later, clad in a pair of sweats and a shirt, and brought a pair of boxers and a shirt for Sara to wear, Sara made her way to the bathroom and changed, she returned a few minutes later

"Thanks for the clothes Nick"

"Why don't you go lay down in my room I'll sleep out here"

"No Nick this is your house I am not taking the bed"

"Come on Sara how about we both sleep in my room"

Sara looked at Nick with a curious expression upon her face

"Relax I'll be the perfect gentlemen"

"Come on cowboy I'm tired"

Nick and Sara walked back to Nick's bedroom and Sara quickly got under the covers, she never felt so safe before and she wondered if this was all a dream, she quickly realized that she was not dreaming when Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close

"This is nice" said Sara just the feel of Nick being there calmed her and make her feel safe

"I know now lets go to bed" replied Nick

It didn't take long before Sara fell asleep in Nick's arms, however Nick stayed up for a few minutes after she feel asleep and just watched her, never had he seen her so serene and peaceful, after awhile Nick let sleep claim him. Both slept peacefully for the first night in what seemed like ages.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was it this was intended to be a one-shot that turned into 7 pages I know I am crazy but hey hopefully thats why ya love me. Please leave me a review or else I may go insane litterally, just kidding though reviews are always appreciated!

Ciara


End file.
